126641-my-final-thoughts-on-wildstar
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This, just this. The main reason noone wants to reroll for raids, which is a big problem in a relatively low population game, since if you lose key positions in the raid, it's a nightmare for existing players to take them over. | |} ---- Do you really have to have a raid reroll to a completely new character? Why not just have one of those people who are DPS go Tank/healer if you are missing the unit? Or work on recruiting? As far as Ability and amp points go, I am on the fence. Now that you can pvp for unlimited amp/ability points, I think that they just need to remove the restriction on EG or let you buy amp and ability points for glory. Making then account wide is too easy. Maybe increase the rate at which you gain rep by 2x if you have a character at beloved (so my warrior and esper being max CB and NW gives me 400% rep, making the grind not so bad and very doable). | |} ---- ---- ---- I've seen it suggested before that you unlock the amps/ability points one character the long way, and then they become unlocked across your account. Also plenty of people do not use rep for all of the points. For example, when I noticed how slowly the rep for NW/CB was increasing I bought the points from the CX. I'm not going to go back and do the rep grind just to make it faster the next time for an alt; I probably just won't play alts until the grind is mitigated. Honestly the only two reps I maxed for the points were Blighthaven and Defile. | |} ---- unfortunately, the people that "are" in the genre are not enough to sustain it at the moment. unless you make them play for free. | |} ---- Except that's not the case. There are reasons people have left the game, either permanently, or just waiting to see what direction the game goes in the near future, and ignoring the feedback from someone who posts it constructively, is not the wisest decision. The OP was more than constructive, and did not game-bash, and has some legitimate complaints. | |} ---- ---- you are not alone. wildstar in its current form is for players that are with friends/group of people on Ts3 or mumble (game really picks up). but as a casual "go along and the players i play with might as well be AI npcs and thats fine with me" it isn't the best game ;) | |} ---- You might not need a guild, but you should form groups manually. Use the global channel / zone chat over the queue system and your groups are far less likely to disband. plus then you actually start talking to each other. Something like "LFM all for Vet dungeon. New Players welcome! Pst!" . This is actually what I did (except I'd do it for specific dungeons) and I got a guild out of the experience. | |} ---- So, to clarify, you're thinking of leaving because you're a PvPer who's upset that this is a PvE focused game and that more attention should be given to the PvP side of things? Fair enough and agreed. As for raiding, yes it's time consuming, as it's supposed to be. Why even bother with attunement if your lifestyle makes it entirely moot anyway? I still fully support the attunement process on all characters; helps weed out the peoole who'd be wasting more than their own time if they decided to raid. Your dungeon experiences: did you let your groups know you were inexperienced? I have no problem helping someone who doesn't know content, but not after they wipe us 4 times before saying they're new. You might try getting a premade together for dungeons so you know everyone is aware of your abilities (or lack thereof). And yes, you're going to have a harder time getting stuff done in a multiplayer game if you refuse to socialize and do things like join a guild or the lfg channel; MMO's... we're supposed to talk to each other. Again, I'm sorry that CRB devs haven't got the slightest clue when it comes to PvP and prefer to ignore feedback rather than practicing their patented "listening," but aside from that, I feel like your issues are your issues and not CRB's. | |} ---- What server and faction are you? I'm sure there are people who would love to run content with you. As for world bosses you should keep an eye on the global channel for your server and faction and you'll see plenty of groups forming for those. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yes, tell them to play more casually so they can cap using elder gems. | |} ----